At least partial hearing may be restored to the profoundly deaf by using various techniques for delivering electrical stimuli to the auditory nerve. The auditory sensations elicited by such electrical stimulation may be perceived by the profoundly deaf as sounding similar to normal speech. The electrical stimulation can be implemented through a prosthetic device, known as a cochlear implant (CI), which is implanted in the inner ear. Cochlear implants can employ an electrode array that is inserted into the cochlear duct. One or more electrodes of the array can selectively stimulate different auditory nerves at different places in the cochlea based on the pitch of a received sound signal.